Little, Furry, and Black
by bean-the-shadow
Summary: There was one thing that Eiji could never handle - little eight legged creatures - and it always came down to Oishi to save the little things.


The apartment was cool from the mid October weather. With each passing day, the temperature dropped a little more, but Oishi refused to turn on the heat. October was just way too early for that, and no matter how much Eiji begged him, he stood by his decision. Why waste the money when they could just keep wearing sweatshirts or wrap blankets around themselves?

A shiver passed through him, and he zipped up his sweatshirt as he continued working on his notes. He was tempted to leave his work alone. The low hum from the TV in the other room was calling out to him. He wouldn't mind joining Eiji under the blankets on the couch. Sighing, he pushed those thoughts aside. The faster he finished this, the sooner he'd be able to join Eiji and just relax for once.

But apparently, that wasn't on the agenda. "OISHI!" Eiji's yell shattered the silence. "GET IN HERE!"

"What's wrong?" Oishi called into the other room, knowing the redhead was prone to overreactions.

"JUST GET IN HERE!"

Sighing, Oishi pushed his books away. He had a feeling Eiji wouldn't stop until he did what he was told. As if on queue, Eiji yelled out to him again. "HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming, coming…" Oishi laughed a little, though he burst out laughing when he saw Eiji standing up on the couch. "What are you doing?" Eiji looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What's wrong?"

"S-spider!" Eiji stammered, pointing down at the floor. A little furry black spider was scurrying toward the couch. "Get it!" He hopped to the other side of the couch and looked at Oishi with pleading eyes.

"Eiji…" Oishi sighed. "Did you seriously call me out here for this?" He looked down at the poor black spider that was just minding its own business.

"Oishi," Eiji whined, panicking when the spider started crawling in his direction. "It's after me!" The yell he let out was more like a squeak as he lept from the couch and toward Oishi.

Eiji's body collided with him, and his weight almost knocked Oishi off his feet. After stumbling backward, he managed to balance himself. Eiji's legs were tightly wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place, and his arms wrapped around Oishi's head, smothering him into the redhead's chest.

Wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist, Oishi laughed. It was muffled against the other's clothes. "Easy, Eiji," Oishi lightly reprimanded. If he wasn't used to this sort of behavior from his old tennis partner, he knew they'd both would have ended up on the floor. Then Eiji would have really freaked out about the spider.

"You have to kill it, Oishi," Eiji begged. "Please, if you don't, it's gonna make a web and then there's going to be more of them!" He leaned back so Oishi could look up at him. "You can't let that happen," he said so seriously that Oishi almost laughed.

"You know I can't do anything with you hugging me like this."

Oishi watched as Eiji looked from him to the spider. "You're right." He easily flipped over Oishi, landing so Oishi was between him and the spider. "I'll go hide in the bedroom." He disappeared into the room Oishi had been studying in.

Shaking his head, Oishi looked down at the furry little creature. It looked harmless, but Eiji had always been deathly afraid of spiders, even the ones that were as small as a pinhead. "What to do with you?" He whispered to himself.

He really didn't want to kill the thing. It did nothing wrong, so he grabbed a cup from the kitchen. Scooping the little thing up, he walked over to the window, and tossed the guy into the bushes outside the window, quietly thanking the fact that they lived on the first floor. The only problem was that Eiji had to believe that Oishi had killed the spider. Walking back to the room, he grabbed a shoe from their front door and slammed it hard into the floor.

He walked to the kitchen to throw the "dead spider" into the trash. "Is it dead?" Oishi looked back to see Eiji poking his head out of their bedroom and scrutinizing the floor, trying to decide if the room was safe to enter.

Laughing, Oishi put the shoe back in place. "It's gone," he said, which was true. The spider just wasn't dead. If Eiji knew that, he'd complain that it would come back to get him. Turning back to Eiji, Oishi was surprised when the redhead's body collided with his. This time he was unable to keep his balance and they toppled to the floor. "Eiji…" He groaned, as pain radiated through his body.

Eiji peppered his face with kisses, making Oishi laugh despite the ache in his now sore back. But he didn't stop until Oishi begged him to. "You're the best, Oishi." Eiji grinned, hugging him tightly.

Running a hand through Eiji's soft hair, Oishi grinned right back. "Why don't we watch a movie?" He asked, knowing full well that after this little adventure he wouldn't be able to go back to his studies.

Eiji's eyes seemed to shine at the thought, but then they narrowed suspiciously. "As long as it's not a scary movie."


End file.
